Fairplay
by Amie-H
Summary: Un après-midi classique à l'hôpital. Et un jeu bien connu de nos docteurs préférés.


**Titre :** Fair-play

**Auteur :** Amie-H

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** humour

**Statut :** One-shot

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de House MD ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette fic est née d'une plaisanterie avec une amie qui écrit aussi (depuis plus longtemps que moi ^^'). Je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant :p. Oh ! C'est ma première fic sur House. Enjoy !

_Fair-play_

Chase, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées par la concentration, avançait prudemment la main vers le cœur du patient.

Le hurlement de son supérieur _sans aucun doute volontaire_ le fit sursauter brusquement :

« Mais accélérez ! Une fois mort, l'opération ne servira plus à rien ! »

Le jeune médecin porta une main à son visage et expira lentement pour calmer les battements rapides de son cœur.

Satisfait de son effet, House s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le fauteuil du bureau de Wilson, et se mit à frapper le sol de sa canne en un rythme régulier.

Cela aurait pu paraître anodin. Sauf que rien n'était jamais anodin avec House.

Et que se concentrer sur une tâche délicate avec un bruit répétitif et agaçant relevait de l'impossible.

« House ! » S'indigna Cameron en voyant que Chase restait penché sur le patient, la main à mi-chemin de sa destination finale. « Vous essayez de le déconcentrer !

_Bien sûr. Sinon, où serait le fun ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma. Elle n'avait pas la répartie nécessaire pour lui tenir tête.

« Laisse-le jouer. » Intervint posément Wilson, assis sur le bord de son bureau.

Il se demandait encore comment il s'était retrouvé à jouer au Dr Maboul un mardi après-midi dans son bureau. Mais, soucieux de préserver sa lucidité, il laissa sa réflexion de côté.

« Chase, » Reprit House sur le ton de la conversation, ignorant complètement son ami. « Je songe à vous faire transférer aux services de la morgue.

_T'es pas sérieux. » Déclara le cancérologue, l'ombre d'un doute dans les yeux.

On ne pouvait jamais être sûr avec House.

« Si. Comme ça je n'aurai plus à craindre pour la vie de mes patients. Tout le travail aura déjà était fait.

_Tu es monstrueux. Et tu te contrefiche de la vie de tes patients.

_C'est faux ! Je... »

La sonnerie stridente du plateau de jeu les interrompit. Chase soupira et confia les pinces à Cameron.

Wilson envoya un regard désapprobateur au diagnosticien, auquel il répondit par un innocent : « Ben quoi ? »

Pendant ce temps, Cameron jeta son dévolu sur l'une des pièces. Elle entendit House faire un commentaire quand elle posa la première sur le côté. Elle sourit, fière d'elle.

Cependant, son sourire disparut quand elle sentit la chaleur d'un corps juste derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête, et se retrouva plongé dans le bleu des yeux de son patron.

« Soutien moral. » Lâcha-t-il. « Je ne voudrais pas que vous loupiez la prochaine. »

Elle décida d'ignorer la lueur machiavélique qui brillait dans son regard, et reporta son attention sur le plateau.

La pince heurta l'un des bords quand elle sentit un bref courant d'air froid derrière son oreille.

« Vous m'avez soufflé dans l'oreille ! » Protesta-t-elle, outrée par l'attitude puérile de son supérieur.

« Je respirais. » Rétorqua House.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, puis haussa les sourcils pour lui offrir son air le plus innocent.

Stupéfiant, se prit à penser Wilson, qu'il soit aussi doué.

« Je respire toujours. » Fit remarquer nonchalamment le diagnosticien, non sans une pointe de sarcasme. « Ça n'a plus l'air de vous déranger.

_Vous voulez juste gagner à tout prix. » Tenta Cameron d'une voix gentille.

Nullement affecté, House tandis la main vers elle.

« Mon tour. »

« Gamin. » Grommela Wilson tandis que son ami jouait avec la pince en faisant tressauter ses sourcils.

House retira deux pièces sans trop de difficulté. Il s'attaquait à la troisième quand la protestation bruyante du cancérologue lui fit reculer la main de son objectif.

« Hey ! » S'écria Wilson en pointant la canne de son aîné. Elle touchait de façon légère le plateau, et il était persuadé que c'était fait exprès. Comme tout ce que faisait House.

« Tu triches !

_Non. Je gagne par des chemins détournés. »

Chase et Cameron échangèrent un regard. Il n'essayait même pas de nier.

« C'est la définition du mot ''triche'', House.

_Oh ! Et moi qui pensais que tricher impliquait d'être malhonnête.

_Tu es malhonnête. » Laissa tomber Wilson, soudain vidé de son énergie.

Le biper de Chase raisonna soudain dans la pièce, et rappela à trois médecins sur quatre qu'ils étaient encore de service.

« C'est Foreman. » Expliqua le blond. « Il a fini le test, il faut qu'on y aille. »

« Bande de lâches !!! » Hurla House au couloir.

Il remarqua que Wilson était parti chercher la boîte de rangement du jeu.

« Quoi ? Toi aussi ?

_J'ai du boulot, House. Certaines personnes doivent travailler.

_Lèche-botte. »

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça ne marchera pas, camarade. » Poursuivit le diagnosticien. « Personne ne peut complimenter Cuddy comme moi.

_Tu la harcèles.

_Elle aime ça.

_Elle te déteste.

_Je pensais que tu m'aimais assez pour...

_Je ne t'aime pas. » L'interrompit le cancérologue en refermant la boîte. « Personne ne t'aime. »

House posa une main sur son cœur, et balança son avant-bras sur son visage de façon aussi théâtral que le gémissement qui suivit. L'instant d'après, il balançait ses jambes sur la table basse en face du fauteuil.

« T'as une façon d'annoncer les nouvelles, toi... Pas étonnant que les trois quarts de tes patients repartent en larmes... Quand ils repartent. » Ajouta-t-il encore.

Wilson ferma lentement les yeux. Il sentait la migraine monter. Il posa brièvement deux doigts sur l'arrête de son nez avant de mettre les mains devant lui en signe de défaite.

« Je pars. » Marmonna-t-il.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, et House attendit, un demi-sourire moqueur solidement planté sur son visage mal rasé.

Trente secondes plus tard, Wilson entrait de nouveau.

« C'est mon bureau. Sors. »

\o/ Fin \o/


End file.
